Self Defense
by Oli13086
Summary: What happens when Beckett teaches Castle some self defence moves in the precinct gym? First fanfic so please review and say what you think, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

SELF DEFENSE

"So Beckett, whatd'ya say to a drink at the old haunt now that we finally closed this case?" She was pulling her coat over her shoulders and reaching down to grab her keys and phone out of her desk drawers. "Sorry, can't. I'm up early tomorrow, I have a self defence session with the boys." Since when did she do self-defence sessions? "Self defence? Didn't know you guys did that sort of thing." "Oh yea, every Friday morning. How else would I always be saving your ass?" They walked in silence to the elevator when a thought suddenly struck her. "Hey you know what, you should come. I could show you a few tricks." He turned to her with an evil grin on his face as they step on the elevator "I'm sure you could". She slaps him on the arm. Hard. "NOT like that" "Look, show up at the precinct gym tomorrow around 7am, wear some loose fitting gym clothes and me and the boys will show you some techniques." "Tricks? Techniques? What aren't you telling me?" They step off the elevator and Beckett looks at him over her shoulder and smirks "See you at 7am" "That is so not cool!" He yells after her.


	2. Chapter 2

SELF DEFENCE

Chapter 2:

"_Beep Beep Beep" _ Castle groans and rolls over in bed to hit the alarm off. Today is the day he gets hot and sweaty with a certain detective he thought.It is 5.45 am which means he has exactly 1hour and 15minutes to shower, have breakfast and then get to the precinct gym. He leaps out of bed, strips his pyjamas off and jumps straight into the cold sting of shower pelting down on him, forgetting that he has to wait for the water to warm up as he yaps like a little dog. But that doesn't bother him because he was too preoccupied thinking about Beckett and taking her down in their little self-defence session. He pulls on a pair of old basketball shorts, a baggy shirt and his trainers. He waltzes into the kitchen to prepare breakfast when he feels a pair of eyes on him. "So dad, going for a new dress sense I see? Grams would not approve of this…. style" he turns to find Alexis holding in a smirk while she looks him up and down. "Ha-ha mock all you want but I'll have you know that today I am going to take down one of New York's finest detectives." "Richard? What are you talking about?" Martha dances through the front door with all her grand hand gestures "and what on earth are you wearing?" "Told you she wouldn't approve" Alexis replies quickly. "Beckett has decided I am in dire need of some self-defence moves so she invited me to the gym this morning to… teach me I guess." He pops a piece of burnt toast into his mouth as he leans against the kitchen counter watching as the two red heads turn to each other with smirks on their faces. "Richard you do realise that she is going to be the one taking you down" Castle replies with a quirk snort and "as if" he says under his breathe. "What was that Richard? I told you it was not polite to mumble" she said with a smile knowing exactly what he had said. "Well I was thinking…. Whatever moves Beckett teaches me, I'll just reverse them so I can do it to her" "Well, good luck with that my son". Martha disappears with a flourish up the stairs as again Alexis tries to hold back a smirk knowing he will never stand a chance against Beckett. He looks to the clock, it read 6.45. He was a flurry of arms and legs, running to his room, picking up his jacket, a towel, clothes for after and a drink bottle. Alexis is waiting for him at the front door with his keys and wallet. "Ah thanks sweetie, Ill see you later" and he was out the door before Alexis could reply.


	3. Chapter 3

SELF DEFENCE

Chapter 3

Castle catches the elevator up to the gym and as soon as the elevator doors open all he can smell is sweat and gym equipment. It kind of reminded him of his teenage years. He steps off the elevator and the main thing he can see is the blue boxing ring in the centre of the gym floor. To left of it were a few dumbbells, some of which were being used by other officers who he vaguely recognised. Behind the dumbbells were some ropes which he thought must be for climbing up to the ceiling which was way higher than the ceiling in the bullpen. Behind the boxing ring looked to be a sprint track where some officers were running drills of some sort, then in front of that and to the right of the boxing ring were some gym mats laid out where he assumed they would be training. Then to the right of that, there were some punching bags and a climbing wall with some benches in front of it. He walks over to the bench, keeping an eye out for Beckett, Ryan or Esposito and plops himself and his gym bag onto it and scans the area once more looking for any sign of the detectives. He sees someone who looks like Espo holding one of the punching bags for someone as she pummels the living daylight out of it. Wait, she?, then he realises its Beckett. Beckett in a grey sports bra and tight black three quarter leggings with a sweat soaked body. He blinks once, then again and swallows deeply. He then gets a big slap on the back and turns around to see Ryan behind him with a towel round his neck and drinking from a bottle of water. "Hey Castle, we didn't think you'd actually make it" He tries to regain his composure "What? Why?" it didn't work though, he sounded squeaky and high pitch and it didn't have anything to do with Beckett being basically half naked, sweaty and only a few metres away from him. Ryan laughed "ha-ha come on, you and exercise. It doesn't go together too well" he says with a smirk. By then Beckett and Esposito had seen them and had started walking towards them, Esposito jogged up to them and Ryan chucked him a bottle of water "Hey bro, didn't think you'd make it" he says. "So I've heard." Beckett was slowly walking over trying to undo her sparring mits, she had her head bowed looking at them which gave Castle time to actually look at her and take her in. She had red and pink nike trainers on, her tan brown legs sticking out the bottom of those curve hugging leggings so he could clearly see and appreciate the jut of her hips. Her stomach however looked so good, toned and sweaty and just perfect. Her Nike sports bra supported her just perfectly. It was cut low enough to expose a tiny bit of cleavage but high enough to do its job. He unconsciously licked his lips. He looked up to see she was almost standing in front of him and heard her say "stop staring Castle." "What… How do you….. urgh" She just smirked at him as Ryan also tosses her a drink bottle. "Thanks" The shrill of Becketts cell phone interrupts them, she picks it up off the nearby bench and answers it " Beckett…. Yea…ok….yup…..thanks." and she hung up. "We got a fresh one, you two wanna take it. I'm gonna stay back here with Castle" she says to Ryan and Esposito. "We wanting to stay here and watch you take writer boy out" says Esposito. "MAN…. Writer man" he corrects them as they all just laugh at Castle. "maybe later" Beckett replies and with that, they're off. Beckett picks her water bottle up, unscrews the cap and puts it to her lips and Castle turns to look at the worst moment possible. A bead of sweat runs down her neck as she swallows, over her chest and into the deep valley between her breasts. "So sexy" he realised that he said it out loud and it's too late because by the way Beckett is glaring at him, she heard it too and he shrunk under her gaze. She pulled him up off the bench by the ear as he screamed "ow ow apples, APPLES, I'm sorry, APPLES." "Warm yourself up Castle, I'll be back in a few" "Warm myself up? Wait what? I don't know how to do that" he yelped as she disappeared around the corner to what he thought must have been the lockers or something.


End file.
